


The Veins

by Kaliina_Calico



Category: Original Work
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Disembowelment, Fucked Up, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Macabre, Murder, Plot Twists, Poison, Poisoning, Stalking, There's A Tag For That, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Wow, Written for a Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaliina_Calico/pseuds/Kaliina_Calico
Summary: A boy named Bass'iil is the number one fan of famously terrifying poet, Mess'rrn. You could call him his biggest follower, to be fair. Meeting Mess'rrn, however, isn't exactly what Bass'iil hoped. While plotting to kidnap the young poet, he finds himself caught. Luckily, the poet is nice enough to let him go- or at least offer him some lovely tea.Dead Dove: Do Not Eat     Seriously. Read The Tags!
Relationships: Bass'iil(original male)/Mess'rrn(original male), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	1. The Veins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redbull](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbull/gifts).



> This was written for my English Creative Writing unit and I'll be posting my final grade for it in the notes once I receive it.  
> Hopefully she likes it, and so do you. I certainly do.  
> This is also my first horror genre story and my first short story- so I'm kinda worried it's not good. Please leave reviews if you can, so I can edit it and other writings in the future.

“The Veins”

It was a subject of great and weathered discussion, whether he was simply mad or if he was secretly genius. You see, he was infamous among many- despised or cherished by them he was well known- and his works. . . His works brought about their own confusion and a certain air of controversy developed upon their mention. Poetry had a special way of revealing truth and horror, just as much as it could bring joy. And His poetry was no exception, rather, it was almost a screaming call to the very foundation of what one might instinctively know as terrifying.

He wrote of beasts, and of great animals that no one dared to speak of. He was strange and many thought he was evil. However, more than that, He was legendary. In the eyes of those who seemed to have a greater understanding of His writings- He was a God, standing above them, casting greater judgement. They feared Him, and they worshipped Him all the same.

His name was Mess’rrn, the poet of poets. Mess’rrn was often regarded as being so incredibly talented for writing, that he could start and finish 1,000 words of macabre poems in a single evening. Truly a God in his eyes. No, not his own- Mess’rrn was far too humble for that. Perhaps even that added to his mystery and allure. But he who is important here, is named for the great moon Bass’iil- a simple boy who took pleasure in the easy things. Poetry, Mess’rrn’s often open curtains, fine and rich desserts, and climbing the tall tree outside The Poet’s home.

Bass’iil was easily Mess’rrn’s most dedicated “follower”. His greatest fan, his- well his stalker, if Bass’iil was honest to himself. This was of no concern, Bass’iil was kind and he was quick to help and please. Mess’rrn would adore him, once they met.

Perhaps Mess’rrn was not the one to be feared by the people in town who read his works. Bass’iil could admit he himself was much more imposing, when it came down to truth. He was large and had a loud, striking voice; whereas Mess’rrn was soft-spoken and rather small for a male. This, too, was no matter to Bass’iil. Mess’rrn was perfect- and when the time came, Bass’iil knew they could be the best of lovers.

Finally the time was upon Bass’iil, and he crept carefully out of the tree he had been perched in, watching the open window. Mess’rrn was no longer in his room, and it would be easy enough to climb the wall to the balcony- it was the perfect opportunity. Slowly and quietly, Bass’iil found purchase in the rock and easily pulled himself to the ledge. His heart rate spiked, and he could feel the adrenaline, now as he approached the window. Suddenly, he heard the door handle wiggle and he ran into the nearby closet to hide.  
He watched with bated breath as Mess’rrn came into the room, and tried not to gasp as he saw the smaller male strip off his tunic. His disproportionately large horns stuck up beautifully from his scalp, and his torso was completely clear of scars- a feat for someone his age. He had small hands and lanky limbs, he was gorgeous. Bass’iil let out an involuntary hum in the back of his throat- mentally screaming at his stupidity.

Mess’rrn turned swiftly to the closet, walking briskly over and throwing open the doors. Bass’iil looked up sheepishly from the floor where he lay, and smiled. Mess’rrn, who had looked extremely angry, suddenly looked rather pleased.

“I’m a very big fan of your poetry. The creatures in your stories are so terrible and amazing. My name is Bass’iil.”

Mess’rrn smiled largely and Bass’iil subconsciously let out a breath. He knew Mess’rrn would like him once they met.

“Pleased to meet you, Bass’iir. Will you come down for a cup of tea?” Mess’rrn says calmly, holding out a hand to let up Bass’iil.

Once down the stairs, Bass’iil noted the darkness of the room- it was vaguely unnerving. He trusted Mess’rrn, however, and did not ask. He simply sat at the seat given to him, and allowed Mess’rrn to pour out two mugs of hot tea.

“Most people who visit are not as kind as you, Bass’iil. You, however, are quite lovely. What brings you to my closet?” Mess’rrn jokes.

“Oh- I’ve been watching you for months. I wanted to knock and meet you, but I couldn’t work up the courage. I really do adore all of your works.” Bass’iil says, eyes bright, and sips his tea.

Mess’rrn smiles and stands, leaving his mug while he goes to grab something off a nearby shelf. Bass’iil goes to stand to follow, only to fall down to the tile as Mess’rrn smiles wider. He turns to reveal a pen and paper in his hands and Bass’iil gasps in pain from where he has fallen to the floor.

“Please, act very naturally. I’ve been wanting to write a description of this poisons effects for weeks. I was worried I would have to find somebody- but here you are, so willingly. Perfect Bass’iil, coming to the rescue of my latest poem. “The Veins” is about a demon creature, and how it kills people with special poisons from its home planet. You would love it, darling, if you weren’t dying. I’ll be sure to dedicate it to you.” Mess’rrn smiles and explains casually as he writes down the way Bass’iil writhes.

Bass’iil screams in pain and horror as he writhes on the kitchen floor. After some time he accidentally hits his head into the floor, and then goes still and quiet. Mess’rrn continues writing.


	2. The News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an epilogue because I have a word limit for the assignment and i went over it and so i made the actual ending (which probably wouldve been too dark for her anyways) into an epilogue.

Extra: Epilogue

“New short story by esteemed horror writer Mess’rrn Kal’merr, “The Veins” is released today. It’s already a top seller, and it depicts a Martian dying at the hands of a demon called “The Human”. The so-called “Man” poisons the innocent Martian with a special poison from its home planet “Earth”. It is an absolutely chilling poetic short story, and yet another amazingly detailed read. Reader beware- It’s extreme depiction of the monster, and the death scene is both gory and terrifying. This particular release is dedicated to an annonymous…..” The TV host drones on in the background, as Mess’rrn works on his latest creation.

He turns up the TV volume as his neighbor’s screams get a little loud for his taste. It won’t really matter soon- you can’t scream without lungs, after all. Besides, he knew “Breathless” would be even better than “The Veins”. Nothing could beat hands on experience when it came to descriptions.


End file.
